


Miguel and Iza's Wedding

by MarimenCarmen2



Series: Miguel and Iza's Wedding [1]
Category: Coco (2017)
Genre: Cute, Humor, Other, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21588067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarimenCarmen2/pseuds/MarimenCarmen2
Summary: A cheerful boy and a goth girl are getting married.
Relationships: Miguel Rivera & Original Character(s)
Series: Miguel and Iza's Wedding [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1555891





	Miguel and Iza's Wedding

It's Miguel and Iza's wedding in Santa Cecilla.

Miguel was wearing a black wedding tuxedo.

The wedding March played.

Socorro was throwing petals.

Miguel sees his childhood friend Iza walking with a bouquet of marigold flowers.

Iza has her long black hair in a bun. She was wearing a white wedding gown, a veil and white flat shoes with skull bows.

Iza walked to Miguel

"Dearly beloved we are gather here of the wedding of Miguel Rivera and Izabella Garcia"

They see their families crying.

"If everyone's here speak now or forever hold your peace"

Dante barked

"Do you take Izabella to be your wife"

"I do"

"Do you take Miguel to be your husband"

"I do"

"I now prounouced you husband and wife you may kiss the bride"

Miguel and Iza put on each other's rings.

Miguel lifts up the veil and kissed Iza.

The crowd cheers

Ida throws a bouquet but Socorro catches it.

Miguel and Iza began to dance.

The crowd cheers

Miguel cuts a cake but Iza tapped him on the shoulder and hit him with a cake.

Miguel hits Iza with a cake.

Miguel and Iza laughed

Dante barked

The End


End file.
